Where I Belong
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: B/V-AU:Takes place in a small town, 2 highschools are at a fued with each other, hating everything about one another, but what happens when 2 students find love in the midst of hate, how can they survive when all odds are against them --Rating may go up


This is the first story i have put so much work into, to make it as good and as interesting as possible, i got so caught up in it i almost wrote the whole thing in one chapter, but thankfully i realized and culled back on it a bit, anyway this is based sorta on a play that my school did a couple of years ago, which is based on a movie, now i have taken my schools plot, but the original belongs to...HA i am not giving that away, you figure out the story for yourself

R&R

~~--~~--~~--~~--~~

--Remember the times where we just sit back and laugh, about everything, it was worth the times then, see you and I were the best of friends when you look back at our past--DuSouth, Where I Belong

* * *

--Another day

Tired and bored, are the only two things that he was feeling, other then the scorching sun that is, they had only been working for 2 hours and yet it still seemed like an eternity, he watched as the others shared the same expression as him, well it was to be expected, how could you not feel tired and sluggish on a 43 degree day, the humidity was a bitch and the goddamn clouds turned direction each time they came even remotely near the blazing ball of fire

"Stupid chicken clouds" he hissed, raising his fist in the air, signifying his wrath, that's it, those stupid white clouds were on his list, he knew it was physically impossible to beat up a cloud, but he was too hot a bothered to care at the moment, "If only I could fly and blast those stupid useless things"

The boy next to him sighed tiredly, "Vegeta, I think you have finally lost it", Vegeta turned abruptly and glared at the boy, his name was Kakarot Son, but everyone just called him by his middle name, Goku, it was easier to remember and say, but Vegeta would still call him Kakarot, the other name sounded stupid and idiotic, Goku's hair jutted out everywhere, he was clad in dark blue track pants and a black t-shirt, his face and clothing were spotted with white paint, and little bits of dried plaster stuck to the ends of his hair

Goku was a bit of an airhead at times, but he was smarter then he let on, usually he appeared dumb because of his innocence, he understood just as well as any person, but took an entirely different perspective on it, he was also Vegeta's best friend, no matter how much the older boy denied it, it was the truth, they had known each other since kindergarten, the way they met was even weirder then the friendship itself, well not going into details, all you need to know is that it included a plastic shovel and a goal to dig their way to the other side of earth

"Oh please, he lost it years ago" intervened another voice, it was Juu Gero, she had blonde hair and striking ice blue eyes and was extremely beautiful, but she was like a female preying mantis, she lures you with her good looks then bites off your head, she was basically the female Vegeta, one look could render the strongest being in the universe a blubbering baby, she was wearing denim overalls with a gray polo shirt under, which were also splatted with white paint and covered in dust

Juu Gero, there was much to say about her, her father was a craz- Uhhhh, misunderstood scientist, the old man had always had a fascination with androids and artificial life, it was really creepy, especially when he started using live experiments, at one stage he had even his own daughter and son- Jay, Juu's twin brother- participate in one, that hadn't turned out well, she had gotten deathly ill while Jay had died, and Dr. Gero had ended up in jail, she had never really recovered from losing her only family, but masked it with well, they had met the bitchy blonde in freshman year, and she had taken a liking to them instantly, even though she would never say she liked them out loud, "He just gets more insane each year"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes menacingly at the annoying blonde, he slyly picked up a broken piece of plaster and hurled it at her, she squeaked and dived for the floor, "What the hell was that for!?" she screamed

"Cause I felt like it" he said simply, and as you probably already know, he was Vegeta Ouji, his hair stuck up into a black flame, unusual style, but amazingly he used no products what so ever to keep it that way, it was as if he had hung upside-down for about a year and eventually just stayed that way, he cut it back every now and again when it got too long, he was shorter then Goku, but still had an average hight, he was wearing a white wifebeater with baggy black denim pants

Vegeta Ouji was an interesting character, he had more pride then anybody else they knew and had an attitude just as big, he had stolen the title of school bully first day of high school, leaving the last school bully a whimpering mess, he hadn't expected the title, but when a senior thinks that he can steal Vegeta Ouji's lunch money, he is sadly mistaken, the fight had lasted no more then 2 minutes before the large steroid pumped senior had cried mercy, it was the talk of the school for 1 week before some kid had broken the record for shoving 36 crayons up his nose, childish, yes, but oh so entertaining

Juu growled angrily about to retort before another voice boomed from above, "You kids down there better not be destroying this house already!"

All three of them drawled out a "Nooooooooo boss" before continuing their work, what are they doing you ask, well they were renovating a house, hence the reason for all the white paint and bits of plaster that adorned their clothing and hair, you didn't think they were just always like that did you? Well they were all in senior year together and at the moment they were earning some money from hard labor, this year they were finally going to be free, so they were gonna celebrate in style, and unfortunately, style costs money, and money was something neither of them had

With a sigh they all went back to plastering up the uncanny amount of holes in the walls, they were on the second floor, 'Closer to that infernal sun' Vegeta thought grimly, he stared out the huge square hole that lead out to the balcony, they would be installing those French doors soon (A/N: You know, the ones that open out to balconies, I dunno what they are called, so I guessed)

"Hey" Juu snapped, the flame haired boy turned his head abruptly only to have a water bottle thrown at his face, "We need refills", a smirk spread across her face when he stared to turn red from anger, she absolutely loved to tease him

"And what makes you think that I will refill your precious water bottle" he spat, this girl was more of an idiot then he realized if she thought he was going to do anything for her, he was no slave, Juu smugly nodded toward a rather large hole in the wall, he looked through it and could see the backyard, some of the wood had shattered into splinters and where sprawled out along the notably fake green grass "What about it?"

The blonde clicked her tongue, "Well if you don't want the boss to know how _another _hole was created, which also damaged the outside of the house, then I suggest you get going buddy" she said smugly, Vegeta looked from the wall and back at Juu, then it clicked, the slab of plaster he threw

He groaned dramatically and stomped out of the room, empty water bottle at hand, "You do know he is gonna get you back" Goku said all knowingly, but Juu just scoffed and went back to patching up the never ending holes, what the hell could he do, they were at work, not school

Vegeta growled, sometimes he hated his strength, why did he have to throw something at her, why not just punch her, it would have been easier and it would have actually hit, he made his way to the front of the house and stared up at it, the house was truly beautiful

It had large driveway, capable to ensure parking for about 10 cars, it had a garden patch situated in the middle, which gave the area a sort of round about look to it, in front of the house was 2 large marble pillars, with engraved lines that swirled with each other to the top, and were adorned with plants a shrubbery at the base, the tall cylinders held up the large balcony on the second floor, the front door was a double door with a dark mahogany wood, on each side of the door was 2 man sized glass archway windows-

Vegeta turned away from the house, he could admire it later, all he wanted to do now was just refill the goddamn water, if he took too long she would bitch and complain about him being as slow as a sloth, the flame haired boy scoffed, why should he care how long he keeps her waiting, she can afford to be thirsty for a while, he smirked as he made his way to Juu's car, well, she was the only one who had a car, she had gotten it for her 18th birthday

A royal blue 2008 Shelby GT Convertible with twin white stripes starting from the hood and ending at the bumper, black leather interior, overall a nice car and Juu's most prized possession, picking up a couple of bottles of water, he sat on the hood of the car, being careful of the rectangular elevated piece of the hood, waiting for the inevitable-

"What are you doing, sitting on my car!" she screamed, her eyes glaring menacingly, Vegeta laughed, she was too predictable, "Your LAUGHING, you wont be laughing when I kick you sorry ass to Antarctica"

Laughing even harder, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, it was too much, he almost fell right off the car, he calmed down a tad and watched the fury soar off the blonde, who was leaning so far off the rim of the balcony she looked as if she would fall off, "Well, that would mean you would have to lug your fat ass down here first", she started yelling out swears and curses, which only fueled his laughter

"VEGETA!!!!!!" she screeched, "Just get off my car, and give me the DAMN WATER, I am dying of thirst here!", Oh no, wrong thing to say, he grinned evilly, she mentally slapped herself in the forehead, she could read him like a book,

He crossed his arms across his chest, "Well seeing as how I walked all this way, I think I deserve to relax and have a drink" he said innocently, HA, innocent, that is the one thing Vegeta is not, he popped open the bottle of water and sculled it down, some of the liquid spilling over and rolling down his neck, she started screaming again, he laughed a little, almost spitting the whole drink out of his mouth

Maybe this day wouldn't turn out bad after all

~~--~~--~~--~~--~~

"Hnnn, another fun filled day, huh Chi?" she asked contently, her friend replied with an "MmmmHmmm" and continued to tan,

Bulma sighed and glanced at Chichi, she seemed to be enjoying the quiet; she had a soft smile on her face, hands playing with the lime tie up strings of her bikini bottom, large –but stylish- sunglasses, hair tied up in a pony tail, she was in bliss at the moment, the raven haired girl had just broken up with the worst boyfriend of the century, and was apparently enjoying every minute of the single life with her best friend Bulma

Giggling quietly, she stood up and stretched her lazy muscles, her long aqua hair cascading down her and stopping at the small of her back, "Seriously Bulma, you should break up with Yamcha, breaking up with Zarbon was the best thing I had ever done" Chi said exasperated, getting up off her 'tanning place', "I mean, I don't know why I didn't like being single before, you get to do stuff for yourself, you get to flirt with any guy you want, you don't have to pry your horney boyfriend off your arm when you want to go home", the blue haired girl laughed out loud at that one

"Oh come on, Yamcha is nothing like that…" she trailed off at Chi's blank stare, "Okay, maybe he is a little like that, but just because you broke up with your Bf, doesn't mean I have to break up with mine" she said dismissively

Chichi rolled her eyes, "What ever B", the newly single girl dived into the infinity pool to do some laps, Chi was Bulma's long time friend, their parents had known each other since primary school, and had amazingly kept in touch all these years, so when they were born, the two were immediately introduced, and have been inseparable since, she was also drop dead gorgeous, and in the literal sense as well, Chichi had a knack for beating up anyone she catches ogling her, and with her extensive knowledge in martial arts, the end result turns out brutal

But Bulma herself was just as beautiful, but where she lacks in the physical strength, she makes up for in intelligence, she was the heiress to capsule corp. and one of the smartest people on earth, she took the uttermost pride in that, and made sure everybody knew it, it's like the old saying goes, if you got it, flaunt it, and she was the master at flaunting it

"OH" Chi gasped, the heiress sharply turned, "I know what I am gonna wear now!", Bulma quirked and eyebrow, encouraging her to go on, "I will be an angel" she said, her eyes swirling with ideas, Bulma laughed

"Well as long as you don't steal my idea, I am with you all the way"

She was talking about the High school Dance; they had one each and every year, with different themes each time, this year it was a costume party, which had gotten the whole school ecstatic, they had wanted one with costumes for years, but the staff and teachers had always though of it as childish, they had a reputation to hold and apparently costumes were childish, it took a lot of convincing and arguments to finally make the pompous teachers see that they were running a school full of kids

Chichi smiled light heartedly, "I don't think anybody could pull off an elf costume as good as you B" she said kindly, yes, Bulma was going as an elf, it seemed perfect, with her unique blue hair and innocent looks she would be the bell of the ball, and plus the mischievous personality of elves matched her perfectly, "What colors are you going to be wearing?"

Blue, no, pink, no GREEN, oh so many options, "Lavender" she said finally, "and other light color of course", the bikini clad teens imagined their outfits in perfect detail

It was in a couple of days, and the two girls top priority, they would be the center of attention, and the object of awe and envy

~~--~~--~~--~~--~~

* * *

Okay I know the start is a little boring, but it is more of less getting to know the characters first, otherwise, you don't know WHATS happening

Anyway R&R tell me watcha think, and what movie you think it is, and maybe a little bit of ideas on how to improve this story, THANKS FOR READING


End file.
